


Порошки для вражеских носов

by Mister_Key, nika_darkness, owls_are_not_what_they_seem



Category: Hannibal (TV), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Неуловимые мстители | The Elusive Avengers (Movies), Семнадцать мгновений весны | Seventeen Moments of Spring
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Erotic Poetry, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020, poroshki, Юмор, порошки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/owls_are_not_what_they_seem/pseuds/owls_are_not_what_they_seem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Антагонистов





	Порошки для вражеских носов

а вас я попрошу остаться  
сказал внезапно броневой  
и начался советский страстный  
яой

ах кардинал какая ряса  
какой под ней бронежилет  
а я привёз вам от милорда  
минет

уиллу приготовить ужин  
его супруг всегда готов  
одна беда - порой нехватка  
врагов

овечкин я тогда моложе  
был вас любил а вы а вы  
я к вам пишу чего же боле  
увы

я вам отдамся прямо в танце  
ему касторский прошептал  
и тут кудасов четко понял  
попал

а ваш козёл забрал корону  
натыкал дуль и был таков  
ну что ж вы ноете всё время  
перов

пальба трактиры мушкетеры  
констанция бонжур мадам  
нет кардинал я вам бесплатно  
не дам


End file.
